


I've Already Got Your Heart (Darkiplier X Reader)

by Crisp_Fossil



Category: Darkiplier - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Dark, Dark x Reader, Darkiplier - Freeform, F/M, Markiplier - Freeform, Mind Control, Possessive Behavior, Reader Insert, Stalking, darkiplier x reader - Freeform, sorta - Freeform, x Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:35:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27213523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crisp_Fossil/pseuds/Crisp_Fossil
Summary: It seems you have a stalker, one that wants his queen.
Relationships: Dark/reader, Darkiplier/Reader
Kudos: 40





	I've Already Got Your Heart (Darkiplier X Reader)

When had this started?

Why had this started?

What had you done?

Well the answer to those questions was only known to one Man, Entity really, and whom would never give you a straight answer should you ever ask. If you had the chance to ask. It started out as small things, things you didn’t really notice would happen they were so small, a shadow moving against a wall. A figure that didn’t quite fit in with the crowd but one that got swallowed up by the Sea of people when you tried to seek it out. Static even when an electronic device wasn’t on. Missing objects you’d go crazy trying to find suddenly showing up in the most obvious of places. Things you found yourself longing for would show up on your bed placed out neatly. Your life had turned into a Stalker Mystery though oddly enough you didn’t feel scared even though you knew in this type of situation the victim should be terrified. Yet you weren’t. If anything you looked forward to the little changes in your life; almost like an Angel was watching over you. Then again it could just be someone you knew messing with you.

Oh how wrong you were to think that.

So laughably wrong.

You wouldn’t even notice the type of hell you were in because he didn’t want you to.

He wanted you to be happy. Depend on him. Seek him out even though he was slowly poisoning you into being the obedient little pet he so deeply craved.

Oh and how willingly you fell into his trap~.

You didn’t even see the danger you were in! Such a stupid little creature, humans never were smart when it came to avoiding his type of skill and manipulation so he didn’t really find it all to shocking. What he did find shocking how ever was you. You alone had captivated his thoughts in the otherwise angry void of darkness that had encased his soul, if he had ever had one, and brought a type of light he never knew. You who’s smile could easily turn his raging thoughts into a calm stream that only flowed in one direction. A laugh so beautiful it put any music to shame with how the sound carried and how care free it seemed to be.

Oh he’d have you. Someway he’d have you as his and his alone.

Dark had been going about his little plan for Months. Slowly weaving himself into your thoughts, your curiosity, your life, until it seemed he had always been there. A shadow ever looming over you as you went about your day seemingly unaware of the being you had managed to capture the attention of. And you weren’t. Not unless he wanted you to know his presence. Dark had been playing this game so long he couldn’t even remember a time when he hadn’t been the King of what some had taken to calling Cat and Mouse. Today was the day you’d see him, he would make sure of it. Nothing would take his opportunity away from him and no-one would get on his way.

Watching you had become something of the norm for him, as time passed Dark had memorized your entire life schedule and knew when and where to attack.

Entering your home you sat the bag down that had seemed to grow heavier at the sudden realization of being home you locked the door behind you before sighing. That had been a long day but one you needed to get done and over with in order to move on with your life. Just as you were about to move something stopped you. Your home was…cold. Had it always been this dark? Reaching for the light switch and flicking it a couple of times things seemed to only get worse as the lights above refused to turn on as if scared to do their job. Scoffing with a roll of your eyes you made your way through the darkened, silent halls each sound somehow magnified and so much louder than they usually would seem. "Get it together. It was just a long day." You muttered to yourself as you neared the sanctuary of your room. Grasping the frozen doorknob your body refused to move as if an invisible wall was stopping you from moving past the point in time you found yourself stuck in. Shaking your head and forcing yourself to open the door you stepped into your room but everything stopped as you saw the figure near your window.

A tall, dark figure that was barely visible against the shadows that seemed to swirl around your room looked out the window with his hands clasped behind his back unmoving as the door slammed behind you causing you to jump. "There’s no need to be afraid." The stranger in the suit spoke as he moved his head to the side for a moment as if stretching before standing still once more, "I’m not going to harm you my dear."

This was wrong. Who was he and how did he get in your house?! Was he why the lights weren’t working? Looking around your body tensing as static filled your ears once more everything seemed to vanish from sight except for him and that deep darkness edging ever closer to you. "Wh-who are you? H-how did you get in my house?" You attempted a demand hoping that the waver of your voice wouldn’t show just how horrified you truly were.

A low rumble came from the mans chest, something resembling a chuckle but it was to sweet to be any kind of good in this situation, as he turned to face you. "My dear haven’t you notice everything that’s been happening~? The missing objects you yearned for showing up? What you couldn’t have appearing?" The sweet voice was clearly hiding a deep underlying rage as he spoke, "I thought it would seem obvious who I am. **Clearly you need help remembering though.** Not your fault, after all Humans are so easily forgetful. **I am your everything (Name)~.** " The man growled as his form seemed to twitch and shift in ways no Human was able to. It was almost as if he was a Video glitching. His form broke from the calm to something clearly growling with rage seemingly ready to pounce on you causing you some sort of harm before returning to the eery calm it had been only Seconds ago.

"I-I’m sorry but I…would remember meeting someone like…you." You tried to calm the situation though as much as you tried to remain in some sort of self control your feet refused to move from their spot no matter how desperately you tried to force them to take a step away from the Man who’s eyes burned into your very soul, "L-look I-"

" **Yet you clearly don’t! I’ve been there for you when you had no one! I alone have been the one to make you smile when you were in tears! Silently helping you move through this life ad doing everything I can to make you happy! I can give you anything you could ever want yet you can’t even remember I’m the one keeping your life how you want it!** " He snapped before taking a deep breath and fixing his already perfect suit, "I’ve been here for so long- waiting for the right moment to show myself to you my dear, sweet (Name) yet the moment never seemed right. Until now. You see something about you has captivated my attention. You’ve somehow managed to drill your way into my thoughts and as hard as I try you simply wont leave me be. You see (Name)…I’ve been searching. Searching for someone that will do as I say. Be by my side- my Queen if you will." The Man explained while slowly stalking toward you as if he was a predator about to kill its prey.

"None I’ve encountered in my many Years of existence has quite had that…something…you do. No sound has sounded quite as lovely as your laugh. No smile as bright. No (Color) Eyes so captivating. There is something about you my dear that I simply cannot let pass me by. Something that I cannot allow anyone else to have. You may call my Dark if you’d like, though there are many other things I would gladly answer to but those are for a different time. Now let’s focus on the present shall we love?" Dark hummed low as he stopped in front of you a light Grey, icy hand reaching up to brush its knuckles across your cheek, "We are going to have a long talk. One where I will be explaining the rules of what is and isn’t to be done. What’s about to happen will undoubtably change your life love but don’t worry. No harm will come to you as long as you do as I say and follow the rules." Bringing his free hand to your hip Dark pulled you close and pressed your bodies together while the other wormed its way into your (Color) hair and gripped it gently yet firmly.

"While you might not know it yet my dear I’ve already got your Heart in the palm my hand. Oh, we’re going to be so happy together (Name). Forever." Dark growled meaningly while smile he gave you was one that let you know exactly what kind of situation you were in.

And there was nothing you could do to escape.

Dark always got what he wanted no matter how long it took he worked and planed and in the end what ever seemed to be just out of reach was soon wrapped around his finger.

You, (Name), were no different.

You’re his now and forever more…well…that is until you step out of line.

"Just do as I say (Name) and you’ll never have to worry about anything ever again." Dark purred in a sweet tone just before hungrily capturing your lips in a kiss.


End file.
